Crown the Queen
by greenlilies
Summary: Elia y Rhaenys viven, Rhaegar y Robert mueren en el Tridente, Poniente todavía sangra. / AU.


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Primer capítulo de un fic largo, espero. Feliz cumpleañoss a mí, yay.  
**

* * *

**I**

En el borde la conciencia, Elia escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con un golpe fuerte. Contó los pesados pasos hasta que no los escuchó más, sin embargo, se quedó en la misma posición en la que había despertado. Una serie de punzadas viajó desde su brazo cuando trató de moverlo y supo que lo tenía roto en varios lugares, con las demás extremidades tuvo más suerte. Se sentó y con la mano buena se apartó el cabello de la cara, luego, con cuidado, se tocó el cuello donde suponía que los dedos del hombre la habían marcado. Le dolía terriblemente y estaba segura que aquellas marcas no desaparecerían por un largo tiempo.

Se levantó lentamente y la cabeza le dio vueltas por unos segundos. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias del castillo? «Aerys los mandó a la Sala de Tronos para protegerlo a él ―recordó―, y la Guardia Real está con Rhaegar» ¿Dónde estaría su esposo? La última vez que supo algo de él fue cuando le llegaron las noticias de su huida con Lyanna Stark luego del torneo de Harrenhal.

― ¿Dónde está el príncipe Rhaegar, Ser Gerold―le preguntó al Lord Comandante una vez que lo pudo acorralar en una de sus viajes a Desembarco del Rey. Éste no mostró ninguna expresión, pero aun así Elia pudo ver lo tenso que estaba.

― ¿El príncipe Rhaegar, dice? Está con Lord Connington en el Nido del Grifo ―«Se está haciendo el tonto, sabe dónde está».

― Sé que me está mintiendo, y muy mal, debo añadir. Pero seré clara con usted, Ser, mi hermano dice que lo vieron en Dorne y quiero saber el por qué.

Ella le levantó una ceja y Ser Gerold suspiró cansado.

― Mi señora, no puedo decirle, le juré que no le diría a nadie. Lo siento mucho ―la gentileza de su tono, su _lastima_, la hizo darse la vuelta y salir precipitadamente hacia sus habitaciones.

Aquello le parecía que hubiese pasado hace mil años, cuando no había rumor de guerra y Lord Stark y su hijo todavía estaban en Invernalia, lejos de la amenaza del Rey.

Elia regresó al presente y con un sobresalto se tropezó con una silla caída, con el brazo bueno detuvo el golpe, más no evitó darse cuenta que el piso estaba lleno de sangre. «¿Sangre? ¿De quién…? ―trató de recordar alguna herida sangrante o algo, pero…― ¡Aegon!» Ahora todo le venía a la memoria: el ruido de pasos y un gigante en armadura negra abalanzándose encima de ella, su bebé llorando (Aegon, Aegon, Aegon) y la lucha por respirar mientras la vista se le iba. Se debió haber desmayado en ese momento y el gigante la habría dado por muerta y entonces…

Frenética, buscó a Aegon por toda la habitación (salpicaduras de sangre adornaba la pared opuesta a ella y sus cosas habían sido volcadas al suelo), para encontrarlo en una esquina. Elia vomitó a un lado y la garganta le ardió como los Siete Infiernos. Se limpió la boca con el vestido y no se sorprendió al secarse también las lágrimas que caían libremente. Con la mano buena, trazó la cara de Aegon, su cabello ensangrentado (evitó tocar en donde los sesos sobresalían) y su pequeña nariz.

Lloró y lloró y no le importó quién la escuchara; nadie le lloraría a un bebé que no alcanzó los dos días del nombre, ni a una princesa en un castillo solitario, llorarían por los héroes y por sus esposos e hijos en la guerra. Dejó el cuerpo y acunó su brazo roto. Silenciosamente, prometió que aquellos que había comandado la muerte de su Aegon, lo pagarían. Dorne recordaba también. ¿Dónde estaría Rhaenys? ¿Estaría todavía escondida como le había dicho? La cabeza le daba vueltas y el brazo se le hacía cada vez más pesado. En el pasillo no escuchó a más nadie a parte de su respiración y por primera vez lo agradeció.

El trayecto fue largo y doloroso y los fantasmas que rondaban las Fortaleza no la dejaron en paz.

― ¡Princesa Elia! ―la voz de Jaime Lannister resonó en el silencio, la rapidez con la que se volteó hacia el caballero hizo que el brazo chocase con su armadura―. Princesa Elia, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Acabo de ver a la Montaña y pensé…

― Pero aquí estoy ―la voz le salió como un pitido desagradable, Ser Jaime la miró preocupado e hizo que ella se apoyara de él, ella le agradeció silenciosamente―. Ser Jaime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?

Él lució desconcertado por un momento.

― El Rey ―dijo, probando la palabra―. El Rey llamó a todos los hombres que pudiesen pelear para defender la ciudad de los soldados de mi padre ―así, como su Lord Comandante, Jaime estaba ocultando algo.

Elia lo miró seriamente y preguntó: ― ¿Y lo lograron?

― No. Mi padre entró con su ejército y los mató a todos. Robert Baratheon y... y el príncipe Rhaegar perecieron en manos del otro en el Tridente ―la noticia no le sorprendió como debería y a Elia no le importó. Rhaegar se había buscado su muerte desde el momento en el que se llevó a la chica Stark a Dorne. «Dorne ―repitió mentalmente con desdén―. Tenía que ser precisamente Dorne».

― ¿Y el Rey? ¿Qué hay de él?

― Muerto.

― Bien.

Ser Jaime la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. En el camino a las habitaciones de su esposo, Elia logró informarle al caballero sobre Aegon y cómo Gregor Clegane la había dado por muerta, él la escuchó con atención. Elia se soltó del brazo de Ser Jaime y entró a la habitación de Rhaegar en silencio. Rhaegar no usaba sus habitaciones a menudo cuando se encontraba en la capital, sino que prefería estar en su estudio en compañía de Ser Arthur o Lord Connington. A veces, se le podía encontrar dormitando en su escritorio.

― ¿Rhaenys? Es mamá, por favor, sal. Ya estás a salvo ―la voz le tembló un poco al final, temiéndose lo peor―. Rhaenys, aquí estoy.

El primero en salir fue el gato Balerion, que pasó huyendo por entre las piernas de Ser Jaime hasta perderse de vista; la segunda fue Rhaenys. Elia suspiró de alivio y un peso se levantó de sus hombros, Rhaenys, con la cara llena de lágrimas, se le abalanzó a abrazarla, tuvo que suprimir un gemido de dolor cuando su hija se apoyó en el brazo malo. «Rhaenys está viva», lloró de alegría y también lo hizo su hija. Entre hipidos le contó sobre el hombre que había entrado a la habitación, pero no la encontró porque ella y Balerion se habían mantenido muy, muy callados.

― Amory Lorch y La Montaña ―murmuró Ser Jaime cuando salieron de la habitación con Rhaenys en sus brazos. El otro hombre no le sonaba de ningún lado, así que supuso que sería un mercenario. Elia había querido cargarla ella misma y que su hija llorase en su cuello, pero el brazo roto le impedía hacer cualquier fuerza. «A Ser Jaime no le importa cargarla», pensó mientras se dirigían a la Sala del Trono. Ésta, con sus cráneos de dragones, se veía más imponentes ahora que estaba vacía, tan vacía como ella misma.

El cuerpo de Aerys descansaba al pie de los escalones. Ella miró a Ser Jaime, pero él se negó a encontrar su mirada. Necesitó un momento para recomponerse.

― Ser, necesito que traiga al maestre Pycelle, como verá, tengo el brazo roto ―dijo fríamente cuando se encontraron cerca del Trono, él asintió rápidamente y soltó a Rhaenys con cuidado, quien veía todos con grandes ojos. Al escuchar los pasos de Jaime Lannister alejándose, dijo a la niña:―. Ven, Rhaenys, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Le señaló el Trono de Hierro y ella la miró insegura. Elia la entendía perfectamente.

― ¿Allí? Ese es el asiento del abuelo y padre nunca me deja sentarme…

― Y ahora es tuyo ―la cortó suavemente, su hija, tan parecida a ella misma, casi sonrió―. Vamos, si quieres te sientas junto a mí ―Elia se sentó en el Trono e invitó con la mano buena a Rhaenys, ella le tomó de la mano y se sentó en su regazo, a tiempo para ver a Eddard Stark entrando a la Sala de Trono con una docena de hombres.


End file.
